Heroes of Olympus Book 6
by justanotherbookaddict
Summary: This story takes place after the war with Gaea. It takes on the Pov's of the Seven and maybe some other characters later in the future. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**New author. This story is going to take place after the war with Gaea and there may or may not be some plot twists with pov's from other characters that don't have pov's in Uncle Ricks' books.**  
 **Hopefully you enjoy this story. Plus if you didn't read BOO, you won't understand. So I suggest you read that first and then read this.**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth collapsed. She was out of breath and Gaea had finally been defeated. Only some monsters were left and the others were already fighting them. 'Finally, it's over.' she thought. She looked up at the sky, which only a few minutes ago was covered in dark, stormy clouds, now to be replaced by a few puffy white clouds. Annabeth felt her fingers going numb and only now did she realize that she was gripping her drakon bone sword so tightly that it made her knuckles turn white. She let her sword slip out of her grip and returned her focus back onto the sky.  
"Percy." she whispered to herself. She jolted up and looked around the battlefield. Annabeth was unsure if he survived the battle. She had been so focused on getting rid of as many monsters as she possible could have. She saw him and let out a sigh of relief. So maybe he was bruised and scratched and possibly bleeding but she didn't care. He was alive and alright, that's what mattered to her most. She started towards him which only resulted in her falling down. Annabeth peered at her legs and noticed that her left shin bone was sticking out at an odd angle.

Sighing heavily, she popped the bone back into place and limped slowly towards Percy. As soon as she got closer to him, she noticed that something was wrong. Everyone was here except for one person. "Leo..." Percy heard her and turned to face Annabeth. There were tears in his eyes but none fell. "Where's Leo?..." Annabeth asked. After she asked, she felt stupid. He wasn't here, and neither was Festus. Percy inhaled sharply and he pulled her into a hug. She heard silent sobs and felt his shoulders shake as he cried silently. "I-I should've never let him out of my sight. He's gone, Annabeth. He's gone.." Percy whispered in between sobs. Annabeth felt tears well up in her own eyes and she snuggled in even closer to Percy.

Jason and Piper flew down and Piper was sobbing. Jason was trying to calm her down but it seemed that it didn't help. Once they touched the ground, Piper ran over towards Percy and Annabeth and hugged them both. Annabeth had to shift so that she was hugging both Percy and Piper without letting them go. "He's not gone." A voice whispered in Annabeth's mind. "He's very much alive." Annabeth raised her head and pulled away from the hug. She turned around to see Frank and Hazel running towards them. Hazel was also crying but Frank was holding onto her hand as they ran.  
It seemed to give Hazel a sense of comfort. Annabeth turned to face Jason. He looked down at her with his electric blue eyes and sighed. "He's not gone. You know that right?.." Annabeth let the words hang. Nobody was in the mood to have this conversation. She glanced down at the ground and heard sobs and sighs and reassuring words, but nothing was going to set the mood right. They were missing a friend, or more importantly, they were missing someone who was a part of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

So I have decided to write one chapter everday, but heres the catch. I'm leaving for 11 days tomorrow so I won't be able to write anything but after that, I will be posting the story on a daily basis.

Percy

Percy was still hugging Piper but he was unaware that Annabeth left. He only realized this when Piper pulled away, tears staining her cheeks. He knew right away why she was crying because it was the same reason that he was. Percy looked to his left and saw Annabeth and Jason talking but he couldn't hear anything that they were saying, but once again he knew what they were talking about. "Do you think he's gone?..." Piper said in such a hushed tone that Percy almost didn't catch what she was saying. He looked back at Piper and he felt more tears well up inside his eyes.  
"I-I don't know" and he meant it. He didn't know if Leo made it out of the explosion, or if he was flying around somewhere with Festus trying to find his way back. Then something clicked in his mind. He did see Leo taking something from the supply closet back on the Argo II which must have been something important. Leo was alive.

Piper was shaking Percy trying to get him out of his trance and Annabeth was now standing beside him, her grey stormy eyes filled with worry. "Seaweed Brain?" He couldn't tell if Annabeth was worried or if she knew that he figured something out. Probably the second option.  
"He's not gone! He can't be!" Percy yelled which startled everyone around him, even Frank and Hazel who were about 15 metres away from everyone. Annabeth's eyes were wide and she only stared at him. "He's not gone..." Percy whispered this time. Annabeth sighed and Percy was once again unsure if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of worry. Her answer startled him.  
"I know." Now it was Percy's turn to stare at Annabeth. She just agreed with him, she never agreed with him. He must have been loosing his mind.

Piper cut in, her voice dry and raspy from all the crying. "What, do you, mean?" She spoke one word with every breath she took. "I mean, I know he's not gone." Annabeth said in the most soothing tone she could, almost like she was trying to use charmspeak. "It's Leo. One explosion couldn't have possibly killed him." Annabeth smiled as soon as she finished talking.  
Even Percy was convinced now. If Leo was alive, he was going to find him. "I'm going to find Leo, I swear it on the River Styx." Percy annouced. 


End file.
